


克莱德河岸

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 试图变态未遂，我的手写出来的东西好正常。这篇里萝卜是右位，请自行避雷。
Kudos: 6





	克莱德河岸

——我为什么离开苏格兰？啊，苏格兰自然是个好地方，喝不完的威士忌，听不完的歌谣，让我至今还无比怀念。但我有不得不离开那个美酒与欢歌之境的理由：我再也不敢从那里的任何一条河流边经过了。

——那又是为什么？

——我至今没把这件事告诉过任何人。不过你是了解我的，我只能放心告诉你一个人。前提是你不把它转述出去。

——放心吧，我向上帝起誓。

——你知道的，那时候我还是个蹩脚的侦探，在格拉斯哥小住了一阵子。从当地人那里，我听说了一起案子……

于是，那天用过午餐后，我从格拉斯哥启程，沿克莱德河的河曲而行，日暮时分才找到他们所说的小镇。

我被一个传言吸引而来：这个小镇近几年里，已经有数人失踪，疏浚河道的时候才有人发现，他们的遗物和尸骨都沉埋在河底的淤泥里。

夏日黄昏的河水温柔地静流。让人无法想象，这样一幅恬静的河岸风光画，用色柔和的油彩之下，底色竟是累累白骨。我将马系在树上，向河岸走去。前方是一片苇丛，而我脚下的泥地上高草丛生。

马蹄印？我注意到地上倒伏的几丛草下凌乱的印痕，谁会在离河边这么近的地方骑马呢？正待细细检查那些蹄印的走向时，芦苇哗啦一声，一个少年从那里走出来。

“迷路了？”他朝我这边喊道。

“不，只是看看。”我蹲下去观察那些通往河边软泥地上的凌乱的印记，“你是镇子上的人？”

“是啊。”少年几步走近，“在看什么？”

“或许你知道这附近有人失踪的情况，失踪者的遗骨都出现在了河底？可能是杀人案之类的……”

“我只听说有人失踪。是不是杀人案，我就不知道了。”少年声音清脆，语调轻快，又带着浓重的当地口音，我这个外乡人差点没有听清他在说什么。他也凑过来，好奇地拨开高草。一只白皙修长的手按在我面前的草地上，指关节泛出象牙白。我盯着那只手，一时间有些出神。直到我意识到那双神采奕奕的琥珀色眼睛在看着我，我才回过神来：“那你有没有见过这一带有人骑马？我是说，刚好走在河岸边上……”

“涨水的季节，大概会有人到河边来饮马。”

“可是，”我指向最新最深的长长两道斜下通往河水中的马蹄印，“一路骑到河里的不多见吧。”

少年握住我的手，端详起我的手指。“我猜你是驭马的高手，”他冰凉而纤细的手指抚过我因握缰绳而磨出的老茧，“不过总有人会在骑马的时候失控……”

实际上我已经快失控了。皮肤和声音都如冰雪的少年正在近在咫尺处握着我的手，我转脸，就能看到他带着笑意的琥珀色眼珠，和脸颊上细小的青春的雀斑。我借机将他的手拉得更近，他跪坐过来，天真无邪地笑，露出薄唇下整齐的牙齿，手指有意地滑过我的手背——我想在那一刻我们都明白了对方的意思。夕阳落在他的棕发上泛出金色。我按着他那一丛柔软的卷发，去吻他的嘴唇。少年新生的细软的红棕色胡茬刮蹭着我的唇周。他的口腔温软，几乎带着让人陷进其中无法逃离的魔力。但我从他的唇齿间适时地逃出来了，近距离盯着那双澄澈的眼睛，问他：“镇子上有人知道你会做这种事吗？”

会和男人做这种事。

少年轻轻叹了口气：“有啊。所以我搬出来住了。”

那种无所谓的语气把我的心揪疼了。我解开他单薄的衣衫，更热烈地在他纤瘦的身体上亲吻，吮吸那双粉嫩的小小的乳头。他的皮肤有些凉意，白得几乎在夕阳里泛着光，我几次有在他胸前或腰侧咬一口的冲动，都因为一种从心底浮现的纯粹的爱怜而停了下来。他稍稍探起身子向四周张望一下，大概是见没有人，就拉着我的手往芦苇丛里钻。他拨倒一片芦苇，铺在身下，躺下去，雪白的身子陈在浓绿的草叶上。

当他勾住我的后颈要我俯下身去吻他时，我问了他：“你叫什么名字？”

“安迪，”他躺在苇草的床榻间，眨着眼睛清澈地笑，“我叫安迪。”

我跪在他身前，只顾在那副纤细的青春的身体上疯狂地吻。安迪却有些不耐烦了，伸手摸索到我的腰带，三两下就解开。我戏谑地亲一亲他那双薄唇，“就这么心急吗？”

安迪把落到脚踝处的长裤蹬掉，抬腿勾到我的腰上。

眼前那副洁白无瑕的身体，却没我想象中那么稚拙，反而熟练得让人心颤。被压断的芦苇发出带着苦气的草香，此刻把双腿缠在我腰间的少年，一边微微皱着眉头咬起嘴唇，一边自己挺动着腰身迎接我的动作。“疼吗？”我向他确认，他摇摇头，只从两片被咬成绯红的嘴唇间挤出一声轻如蚊鸣的呻吟。

我爱抚着他修长的双腿，在他的身体里进出，紧致的小穴一张一合，迎接和纠缠着我，让我几乎在欢愉里晕眩。安迪在我身下呻吟起来，一根手指横在唇间紧紧咬着，却也压不住随着抽插的动作一浪接着一浪的呻吟。芦苇丛在我们的身侧沙沙地响。我推开他的手，把他咬出两排绯红齿痕的手指放到唇边亲吻。“这里没有人，叫出声来也不用怕的。”我一面喘息着一面安慰他。他的脸色变得绯红，双颊像是两片花瓣，让人只敢细细地抚摸轻轻地吻。

他终于肯放声叫出来了，在我向他身体更深处挺进的时候他叫出来，那一声让人的心几乎一起酥软到化掉。那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛溢出一点泪花，挂在下睫毛上，在残余的暮色里映出天边一角的辉光。我抱起他的身体抓住他柔软的臀，他伸出手臂挂在我的颈上，扭动着腰身，在我耳边发出轻柔湿润的吐息。

我抱着他倒在芦苇丛中。他枕着我的手臂，轻轻拨弄我的耳际，和腮边的胡茬。草茎的芳香混合着一丝暧昧的情欲气味渗进肺里。我忍不住伸手又去摸他的后穴，被撑开的小穴有一丝温暖黏腻的液体流出来。

我在脑海的一片空荡中逐渐打捞起我本来要做的事情。凶杀案，沉在河底的尸首。——怀抱着一个甜美的男孩，一边却去想这些，总归不合适。我睁开眼看着那张脸，潮红正在安迪的脸上褪去，迷离的笑意却还没有。我再次去吻他的嘴唇，搓乱了他棕色的卷发。安迪忽然起身，赤裸着身子走进河水里，清澈的河水没到他的胸前，水位就在那两点粉红的乳粒上下浮沉。

“下来呀。”安迪朝我招手。天边最后一丝晚霞已经变成紫金色，在他白嫩的皮肤上披上一层如梦般的色彩。

我走过去，蹲在河岸边，调笑着问他：“你就不怕水凉？”

“也没有那么凉，大概是习惯了。”

安迪从水里抽出手来，握住我的手腕。河水和他的双手都还是太凉了些。他探起身来试图够到我的嘴唇。我俯身过去才终于碰到他的双唇，轻柔地吮吸他的唇瓣——

身子猛地向前一倾，在身体撞到冰凉的水面的一刻我才意识到发生了什么。是安迪把我拉下去的，而此刻他还在拖着我下沉。我无论如何都想不到一个纤瘦的少年会有那么大的力气，只能闭住气，尽力挣扎，试图把头探出水面。

在我紧闭的眼睛快要感受到霞光的时候，安迪忽然放开我一只手，又将我的头按下去。他要杀我，他一定是想要我的命。好在我为调查凶案而来，不可能毫无准备。我迅速用被放开的右手找寻到外套内侧口袋里的短刀，朝身前刺过去。刀子显然刺中了肉体，安迪那双手放开了我，我在身后的一片浅滩上站住了脚。

安迪按着胸口，从水里抬起头看了我一眼，我想我一辈子都忘不掉那眼神。像是猎人失手让猎物逃脱的怨愤，或许还带着某种嘲讽和悲哀，他圆睁着眼睛，就那么看着我。我突然注意到，水里没有一丝血色。

少年雪白的肌肤突然变得乌黑，身形也瞬间变大。此刻在我面前的是一匹有角的黑马，以一种诡异的姿态站在水面上，随后踏碎宁静的河面飞奔而去，消失在远处河湾后的芦苇丛中。

夕阳已沉入水面下。我惊魂甫定，握着短刀涉过河流。岸边的芦苇丛还倒伏着一片，折断的茎杆和叶子渗出清新的香气。在最后一丝暮色里，我看到自己的马匹，是跟了我多年的那匹栗棕色骏马，被系在不远处的树下安静地低头吃着草。

全身的衣服都被河水浸透了，晚风一吹，沉重又寒凉入骨。我的爱马发出一声温柔的嘶鸣，让我终于有那么一丝安心。我上马，望了一眼静流着仿佛无事发生的克莱德河，和远方亮起灯火的镇子——那匹有角的黑马跑去的方向，然后立即调转马头，向格拉斯哥城的方向飞奔。

——马形水鬼（kelpie）？

——你竟然知道这东西，不枉你这个“人类图书馆”的称号。那是苏格兰独有的一种怪物。我也没想到，我一个侦探竟然要和妖怪打交道。在那之后，我大病了一场，发了几天的高烧。病好了之后，才在一家禁书黑店卖的关于神秘生物的典籍里找到这东西。它会变成漂亮的白马，引诱好胜的骑手去驾驭它，然后载着人坠入河中；也会变成美貌少年，用身体引诱路过的男人女人，或者骗小孩子与它们一同玩耍，再把人拖入河中淹死。总之，在那之后，我始终不敢走近克莱德河，即使是城中那一段也不行。不得不过桥的时候，我也不敢和桥边或桥上的任何人交谈。再之后，我就搬离了苏格兰，来到这里。不过从那开始，我也不得不了解了更多关于妖怪的知识，所以……现在勉强也算半个怪物猎人了。那些看似发生在人类中间的奇案，其实未必全出自人类之手。……哦，谢谢。你知道我喜欢喝这个。唉，高地威士忌，真是让人怀念的味道。

——那如果你有机会再遇到那只马形水鬼，你会杀了它吗？我想，你已经知道如何对付这种生物……

——不会。

——不会？即使它已经让那么多人葬身克莱德河底？

——是的，不会。


End file.
